I started a joke
by mayleeneStark
Summary: Marceline Napier is in for the shock of her life when she finds out the clown prince of crime himself is her father. Living in Wayne manor and under the constant watch of batman she thinks herself to be safe, she doesn t realize how much the joker wants her. And that if he gets to her, he will never let her go,
1. Chapter 1

How did she get herself into this mess? How could she be so fucking stupid? As a foster kid, the odds aren´t really in her favor anyway, and of course she had to do some shit to make it even worse!

Marceline looked around. The interrogation room was nearly empty, exept from the table she was currently sitting at. The wall to her left was covered by a large mirror.

"Probably one of those one way mirrors." she thought to herself. She had never been in an interrogation room before, the closest she had ever been to one was one those crime shows on tv.

Marceline jumped when the door flung open, startled by the sudden noise. A middled aged police officer walked over and sat on the chair on the opposite side of the table. The knot in Marcelines belly grew even bigger. The man looked like he had already made up his mind about her.

"So", he started, looking like he would rather be anywhere than in this interrogation room with her, "do you know why youre here?"

"Y-yes" marceline stammered, almost to nervous to speak.

"On march 2 2017 around 4:15 pm, your foster father, Harold Kingsley arrived at your home at 1522 McNurlin st after his workshift at the bank of Gotham. Is that correct?

"Yes"

"He then went upstairs to your bedroom to check if you had gotten home from Gotham high school. Is that correct?

"Yes"

"And when he entered the room, you attacked him and stabbed him in the neck with a pencil. Is that correct?

Marceline could feel herself grow cold, and her dark brown eyes widened. "What?! No!"

The officer slammed his hand on the table, making her jump once again. " .correct?"

"It wasn´t like that!" she groaned. "I was just trying to defend myself!"

The officer smirked, thinking that it would be easy to get an confession out of her.

She could tell what he thought about her. He thought that she was an ungrateful brat assaulting the man that had taken her in.

"Did he mention what he did after he entered my bedroom?" she asked the officer.

"No. But that really doesn´t matter. You still tried to kill him!"

"I did not" Marceline whispered, feeling tears burn behind her eyelids.

"You did. Why?" the officer sighed. This was going to take longer than he thought.

She knew that her reasons wouldn´t matter to him. If it was up to him, he would lock her up in juvie.

Marceline felt the frustration grow in her chest. He haden´t even been there! He didn´t see what really happened! How that disgusting slimeball started rubbing her all over. How he unbuckled his pants and told her to lay down on the bed. It wasn´t the first time, but this time she felt something inside of her snap. She couldn´t let him do it again. So when her foster father laid on top of her she took the pencil lying on her bedside table and shoved it into his neck. She wasn´t trying to kill him. She just wanted him to get off her.

She could still feel his hands burning on her skin, even though it had been hours since it happened. All Marceline could think of was getting a shower, getting to wash away him from her body. But instead, she was stuck in this fucking interrogation room with this asshole cop.

The police officer leaned back in his chair, pretending like he was interested in hearing her part.

"Very well, tell me what he ´did´ to you." he said, faking concern.

Marceline swallowed, thinking about if it was even worth telling him what really happened. He probably wouldn´t believe her anyway. But she realized it was her only chance of getting out of the situation she was currently in.

She opened her mouth to start talking when the door slammed opened and a man stormed in.

"Great", she thought "another one. Are they doing good cop, bad cop or something?"

Instead, she was surprised by how the officer currently interrogating her reacted. He immediatley stood up, the chair falling over from his sudden movement.

"Commissioner Gordon!" he loudly exclaimed.

Commissioner? Marceline took a closer look at the man. Most of his lower face was covered by a large moustache, and his greyish brown her was messy, like he had just stepped out of bed. He looked tired, the big bags under his eyes made it look like he hadn´t slept in days. But his brown eyes emitted kindness and warmth.

Comissioner Gordon walked straight up to the police officer in front of her.

"I will be taking over this investigation from now on, Hawkley" he told the officer, who was apparentley called Hawkes.

"B-But, commissioner Gordon! I have everything under control" officer Hawkes exlaimed, not willing to let Gordon take over HIS investigation. He knew the little brat was seconds away from confessing, and he did not want to miss out on that.

Gordon gave him a stern look "That wasn´t a request, that was an order. Please leave the room immediatley" Commissioner Gordon didn´t even have to raise his voice, the tone in his voice told her he wouldn´t accept any more protests. Hawkes realized he had lost and quickly left the room, giving Marceline one last dirty look before shutting the door behind him.

Commissioner gordon lifted the chair from the floor and sat down in front of Marceline. He looked at her with concerned eyes. Marceline was getting confused. What was going on? Why did the commissioner take over the interrogation?

"So," he said calmly "do you wanna tell me what happened?". There was nothing accusing in his voice. He made her feel comfortable, despite the very uncomfortable situation she was currently in.

Marceline opened her mouth, and started to tell him what had happened.

"Harold have been... doing things to me"

Marceline looked at comissioner Gordon, trying to tell if he believed her or not. She could not tell what he was thinking.

"Like what?" he asked her, his voice still very calm and reassuring.

Marceline could feel herself relax. She didn´t know if he believed her or not, but she could at least tell that he didn´t assume that she was lying.

"Like touching me, making me do things i didn´t want to." she mumbled. Marceline shivered when she thought of his sweaty hands grabbing her breasts, his hot breath on her neck. She didn´t want to think of that, simply the thought of him made her want to gag.

Marceline could see something change in commissioner Gordons eyes. She saw... pity. And anger. Marceline sighed in relief. He believed her.

Commissioner Gordon leaned over the table. His glasses gleamed in the light from the fluorescent lights. "Did he sexually assault you?" He asked her. His voice was still calm, but Marceline could hear a hint of coldness in it.

Marceline looked down on her hands, realizing she was trembling. She opened her mouth to answer, but couldn´t find the words to do so, so she simply nodded, tears starting to stream down her face.

"So, you stabbed him in self defense?" Gordon asked. Marceline nodded again.

Commissioner Gordon leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You will have to go through a medical exam to collect evidence of the sexual assault. We need evidence if we are going to charge him with sexual assault." He told her. Marceline simply nodded, thanking her lucky stars that he believed her. It had been a while since she felt confidence in someone. Most of the times, people just saw her as a problem. As an aggressive, ungrateful orphan. The feeling of someone actually listening to her was strange.

Commissioner Gordon stood up, and gestured to her to do the same. Marceline immediatley obeyed, ant stood up.

"You will have to wait in a cell while I make some calls to arrange for a doctor to do an exam on you." he informed her.

Marceline smiled weakly, feeling both relieved and terrified at the same time. She did not want to be locked in, but knew she had no choice. She would have to cooporate as much as possible not to give him any reason to question her story. Commissioner Gordon put his hand on her back, nudging her towards the door. She didnt hesitate, just simply walked with him towards the cell blocks.

Commissioner James Gordon sat down by the desk in his office. He couldn´t stop thinking about the poor girl. When he got her dna results he knew he had to take over the case himself. That was the only way for him to give batman free reign to investigate.

Gordon lit a cigarette. He knew it was against policy to smoke inside the police department, but at the moment he had more important things to think of than the possibility of the cleaning lady scolding him.

Gordon sighed. He was not looking forward to what was gonna come next. The girl needed protection, there was no question of that. The question was if that would be enough. She knew that when HE found out there was no stopping him. He would destroy everything in his path to get to her. It was only a matter of time.

Gordon caught a black silhouette in the corner of his eyes, abrupting his deep brooding. He turned his head and saw batman standing next to the tiny window in his office.

"You wanted to see me." Batman simply stated.

"Yes. I have something important to tell you." Gordon answered

Batman took a step forward. "What is it, Jim?"

Gordon grabbed a file from his desk, marked with the name Marceline N. He stretched his arm out towards batman who quickly grabbed the file. When he opened it he was med by the picture of a young girl. It was a photo from a school catalog, the girl smiling awkwardly, her dark red wavy hair over her left shoulder. Batman started to read.

**Marceline Jaqueline Jeanette Napier, 16  
Born june 22, 2001, Gotham general hospital  
Mother: Jeannie Napier  
Father: Unknown**

Batman looked up at Jim.

"What has this got to do with me jim?" He asked.

Commissioner gordon looked more tired than ever. He rubbed his eyes, the wrinkles in his forehead growing deeper. Even though he didn´t show it, Batman felt worried about Gordon. He hadn´t seen him this troubled in since the last time the Joker escaped Arkham asylum seven months ago. Luckily, that time batman managed to catch him after only a few hours. He only managed to kill six people. But that was six too many.

Gordon once again looked up at the dark knight. "When we took her dna, we found a match in the system." he simply said.

"Who?"

Gordon didnt answer batman, he simply gestured to him to turn to the next page in the file he was currently holding. Batman did so, and started to read on the page. After about ten seconds, the dark knight felt the hairs on his neck rise, and he shivered, but not enough for Gordon to notice.

"Are you sure this is correct, Jim" batman asked, working hard to hide his emotions.

Gordon nodded before answering "100%, I ran the test three times. You understand what this means, dont you?"

Batman didn´t show any sign of hearing him. "How many people know about this?" he asked.

"Only the two of us and the officer that ran the test." Gordon told him, concentrating on his voice, trying to keep it from trembling.

"Do you trust the officer that ran the test?" Batman asked Gordon.

"She is one of my best officers"

Batman sighed, putting the folder inside a pocket on his belt. "I will be holding on to this from now on. We dont want the wrong to people to get a hold of it." he stated.

Gordon quickly stood up. "Wait, you cant just take it!" He nearly shouted. Gordon turned around for a moment to turn on the copy machine standing behind his desk. "I will gladly make you a copy, but I need..." Commissioner Jim Gordon turned back towards batman, but quickly went quiet. Batman was gone.

"Damn it! Why does he always do that?" Gordon muttered to himself.

He leaned back in his chair, feeling more tired than he ever had before.

"Poor kid", Gordon thought "of all the lunatics in this godforsaken city that could have fathered her it had to be the worst of them all."

Gordon knew what was going to happen. Eventually, the joker would find out that he has a daughter. And Gordon knew that when he found out, he would never let her go.

* * *

So, that was my first chapter of my fanfiction. I hope you like it. I apoligize if my grammar isn´t correct, english is not my first language. I have wanted to write this fanfic for a while, but I have been really sick for the past few years (depression), and just couldnt fint the energy to give it a try until now.

Thanks for listening, Luna out *flies into the distance*


	2. Chapter 2

The batmobile rushed across the streets of Gotham, running red lights and and driving the wrong way on one way roads. If anyone else had driven like that it would only been a matter of time before the police took their license. But no one could even dare to think about giving batman a speeding ticket. The people who saw the black car speeding by just assumed that batman was on his way to stop a robbery or a supervillain on the loose, just the usual. But he wasn´t on the way to stop a robbery or a supervillain on the loose, because today, nothing was like the ordinary.

Bruce drove as fast as he could, barley looking up at the road. He knew the way to the batcave by heart, and even if he would drive the wrong way, the navigator would soon lead him on the right path. Bruce held onto the steering wheel as hard as he could, his thoguhts in total chaos. The joker had a daughter. The joker. A daughter. A daughter... Every time he closed his eyes he could see Marceline Napier´s brown eyes look back at him. There had to be some kind of mistake! That madman couldnt possibly have a daughter! He had to investigate this further!  
When he had almost reached wayne manor he pressed a button on the dashboard of the batmobile. After a few seconds the ground opened to reveal a passage. Bruce sped down into the underground passage, which as soon as he drove through closed itself once again, hiding the hidden passage into the batcave. Bruce drove deeper and deeper into the ground, until he finally arrived at the batcave. He slammed the brakes and the wheels of the batmobile screeched at the sudden stop. He quickly opened the car door and stepped out and quickly approached the batcomputer.  
Bruce got to work immediatley, typing in the name "Marceline Napier" into the register of Gotham citizens. One result. Bruce opened the computer file and started reading.

**Marceline Jaqueline Jeanette Napier  
Born june 22, 2001 on Gotham general hospital  
Mother: Jeannie Napier (deceased)  
Father: Unknown**

Bruce groaned. He already knew this. There had to be more information about her. He kept looking through her files, trying to find out more about her. When he eventually found her social worker, he found what he was looking for. Her file had everything he needed to know.

**Marceline Napier, 1240006745  
Marceline Napier, born june 22 2001 on Gotham General hospital. Mother named Jeannie Napier, came in to the emergency room on Gotham general hospital with third degree burns to her face, hands, legs, arms and torso, major brain damage, unconsious, after an explosion in the apartment complex she currently lived in. After six hours declared braindead. Doctors managed to deliver the baby she was currently carrying, and managed to keep the baby girl alive despite being born prematurley.  
Baby born with major defects on heart and lungs, a heart transplant needed for her to survive. Heart transplant procedured july 10 2001.  
Marceline is handed over to social services july 20 2001.**

Bruce kept reading, and couldn´t help feeling for her. She had been in at least 14 foster homes! Many of them containing physical and sexual abuse.  
"Its a wonder she didn´t snap until now..." Bruce muttered to himself. Poor kid.  
"Until who snapped, Master Wayne?" a voice behind him asked.  
Bruce turned around and saw his butler stand behind him. Bruce nudged his head towards the screen, inviting the butler to take a look at the screen in front of him.  
"Take a look at this, Alfred."  
The old man took a step forward, carefully reading the text on the screen in front of him. Alfred shook his head when he was done.  
"Poor child" he said. "Her life cannot have been easy."  
Alfred looked at Bruce his eyes filled with a mix of worry and curiosity.  
"May I ask about your sudden interest in this young lady?" he asked Bruce.  
Bruce looked up at him. Alfred was almost taken aback by the look on his face. It was an expression he had not seen in a long time.  
Bruce looked back at the screen. "She was just arrested for stabbing her foster father with a pencil. According to her, he tried to rape her."  
"Poor thing!" Alfred said, sounding concerned. He put his hand on Bruce´s shoulder. Bruce tensed a bit at the touch, but quickly relaxed again.  
"But I think there is something else about her worrying you. As tragic as it is, something like this would usually not catch your attention, sir." Alfred said.  
Bruce wasn´t sure how to say it, so he simply blurted it out. "There was a match when they took her dna. She is the jokers daughter."  
Alfred pulled his hand back as if he had burned it. Bruce looked up at him once again. A look of shock and horror covered Alfred´s face. Alfred mumbled something. Bruce could not hear exactly what he said, but he was sure he heard the word `impossible`  
"Its true Alfred. Gordon ran the test multiple times. There is no question about it, she is the joker´s biological daughter." Bruce said.  
Alfred sat down next to him, looking like he had aged a hundred years in a matter of seconds. "Dear God. Does she know?" Alfred asked, his voice slightly trembling.  
"No, she doesn´t know"  
"Does this mean what I think it means, master Wayne?"  
Bruce quickly stood up. "Yes, it does. I will have to bring her here, for her own protection." he said, beggining to take of his batsuit. For this matter, batman was not needed. But Bruce Wayne was.  
"And how are you planning to make that happen? You told me she is currently in police custody suspected of a crime."  
Bruce smiled. "Come on, Alfred! Im Bruce Wayne! I might be able to pull some strings to get her out!" Bruce exclaimed.  
Alfred looked at Bruce. "So, I suppose I will need to prepare one of the guest rooms for her, master Wayne?"  
"Yeah, sure." Bruce started to walk towards the elevator leading up to the mansion, but suddenly stopped and turned around. "And Alfred," he said  
"Yes, master Bruce?"  
"Prepare one of the lighter guest rooms. One that would fit a teenage girl." Bruce said.  
Alfred smiled at him. "It would be my pleasure, master Bruce."

Marceline Could not believe it. The charges against her had been dropped! Her foster father had taken back his testimony. She couldn´t wrap her head around it. Why? Why would he do that?  
Marceline laid on the leather couch inside commissioner Gordon´s office, sleeping a deep, dreamless sleep. She hadn´t gotten much sleep on the bed inside her cell, so she took the oppurtunity to catch some shut-eye before her social worker came to pick her up.  
She was awakened by someone lightly shaking her shoulder. She looked up, only to see comissioner Gordon looking down at her. Marceline gave him a tired smile. She had really taken a liking to Jim Gordon. He had a comforting, fatherly aura surrounding him, and she couldn´t help to wonder if he had children himself.  
"Marceline, your social worker is here." Gordon told her.  
Marceline´s good mood dissapeared as quickly as it had arrived. She sat up and looked behind Commissioner gordon, only to see her social worker, Lauren Jukic, grumpy face. It was no secret that Lauren despised her job, and she had chosen Marceline to subject her bitternes onto.  
"Come along, Marceline. Its time to leave." She said grumpily. Without making sure Marceline was following her, she turned around and left the office.  
Commissioner Gordon looked surprised by her total lack of interest in Marceline. Not sure what to say, he simply shrugged, and turned to Marceline.  
"Good luck, kiddo." he simply said before leaving the room.  
´Oh well, here we go again. Back into the system`Marceline thought and jumped of the couch. She quickly left the police station and jumped into the car waiting outside. She had barely closed the car door before mrs Jukic turned around and started to shout at her.  
"Just what the hell were you thinking, you ungrateful little bitch! Do you have any idea how hard I worked to find someone willing to take you?! You just had to stab him, didn´t you?! Now, no one will ever take you in again! And that means you are my problem!" mrs Jukic screamed, not breathing between her sentences. Marceline had no chance of answering her, but that didn´t really bother her. She was used to her social workers bad mood, and had learned to block out her screaming. To give mrs Jukic the illusion that she was listening she muttered a couple of: "Yes, mrs Jukic." and "Sorry, mrs Jukic" when Lauren had no choice but to catch her breath inbetween her screaming. This wasn´t the first time her social worker chewed her out, and it was certanly not the last.  
After a few minutes, mrs Jukic finally went quiet, before starting the car and starting to drive towards the social services department.

Bruce had finally managed to persuade Harold Kingsley to take back his testimony against Marceline. A transaction of twenty thousand dollars had been made to mr Kingsley´s bank account, more than enough to buy his silence.  
Now when that problem was out of the way, Bruce was trying to think of a solution to having miss Napier come live with him without it seeming too creepy. He did not want the rumor of being a pedofile by simply dropping by the social services office and ask for her. He might have the rumor of being a playboy, but if the papers started writing about him having a teenage girlfriend there would be no way social services would let her stay with him. Bruce was so deep in his thoughts that he didn´t notice Alfred walking into the room.  
"What seems to be the matter, master Wayne?" Alfred asked, abrupting Bruce´s deep brooding.  
"Oh, its nothing. Im just trying to think of a way to get Marceline Napier here without seeming like a total pervert." Bruce answered.  
The wrinkle between Alfred´s eyebrows deepened, which it always did when he was thinking. Then, Alfred´s face suddenly lit up.  
"What?" Bruce asked. "What did you think of?"  
Alfred gave him a sly grin. "Master Wayne, have you ever seen the film ´Annie´?" he asked  
Bruce gave him a confused look "What are you talking about? Of course I have seen it! Why?"  
"In the movie a rich gentleman decides to take an orphan in for a week. He then grows so fond of her that he decides to adopt her." Alfred explained.  
Bruce lit up, finally realizing what Alfred meant. "You know what, Alfred, that might actually work! That´s a brilliant idea!"  
Looking almost to pleased with himself Alfred picked up his cell phone. "For which time shall i arrange the press conference, sir?"  
Bruce thought for a moment. "Tomorrow, at 1 pm."  
"Exellent, master wayne. I will immediatley make the arrangements." Alfred said and quickly left the room to make the necessary calls.

* * *

So. that was chapter 2! I know the story is pretty slow, please tell me if I should try to speed things up a bit! I am trying to make this as close to the story I made up as possible. I thought of this story about two years ago and started to think of a backstory, relationships etc, but I have never written anything down until now. My imagination might be a little bit to wild, since i have thought of things happening to Marceline, I have so many of them that i probably wont include all that i have thought of (I mean like different endings to different situations, alternate timelines etc.)  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to write more, but here in sweden its 1 am in the morning and i have work tomorrow, so I REALLY need to go to bed. Goodnight!

LUNA OUT! *Flies into the distance*


End file.
